


Wildest Dreams

by WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond/pseuds/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys has conquered King's Landing. The Lannisters are no more. Sansa just wants to stay at home in Winterfell. Margaery just wants to be with Sansa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

* * *

**Prologue:**

When Daenerys had come to claim her throne, it was said it was like the arrival of the First Dragon king and queens. There was fire and blood, but the Dragon Queen was victorious. She, much like her predecessors, hadn’t come alone. While Aegon had come with his sister-wives, Visenya and Rhaenys, Daenerys had brought with her Tyrion and Ser Barristan, though neither rode the dragons. Drogon carried her to King’s Landing. She did not burn it, not yet. She had other plans. Tyrion had told her the king was his youngest nephew, Tommen with his wife, Margaery. He didn’t want them dead. Either of them. Tommen can be your ward, he told her, and Margaery is smart, she can be apart of your small council. She would need brilliant minds all around her.  

“Tywin Lannister is now dead, it is the right time to take back the Seven Kingdoms.” Daenerys had agreed and they began to plan.

When she took King’s Landing, Cersei was waiting. After her walk of shame, she had plotted the ways she could get revenge and finally destroy Margaery Tyrell. She had heard rumors of a woman with silver hair and amethyst eyes in the company of three dragons, but that’s all it was, a rumor. Dragons were no more and there were no more people of that description. All the Targaryens were dead, specifically the ones with the amethyst eyes. Then Cersei saw her. Standing tall with a large black dragon behind her, was Daenerys Targaryen. The Last Targaryen.  

Daenerys Stormborn had returned and was ready to take back what was hers, what had been stolen from not only her but her family. Queen Cersei, she was still queen, no matter how this would end. This girl more beautiful than she had come to take her place. Cersei was wrong, she believed that the one who would take her place would be Margaery. The dragonborn were supposed to be dead. The dragons were supposed to be dead. Yet there they both stood in front of her, Daenerys with her head held high like a queen, and her dragons poised behind her ready to kill. Fear overcame Cersei, the prophecy was going to come true, all that was needed was the valonqar. Her little brother. When he strode in, Cersei was paralyzed. She knew the Imp hadn’t died, she knew he was coming back, and he had. Then behind him came a group of soldiers, quiet and looking ready to kill.

Cersei’s queensguard only cowered in fear, afraid of the dragon that not only looked so much like Balerion the Dread, but had his temper as well. They had heard rumors of him and knew to stay away. Daenerys had to only speak two words to her army.

“Arrest her.” She commanded. Cersei begun to panic. Tommen. Where was Tommen? Had the dragons got to him? Had She got to him? What of Myrcella? Cersei began to scream for him and Daenerys had only turned away. Cersei was dragged off to the dungeons. The very ones that had held Tyrion not so long ago.

The maegi’s words echoed in her head once more “Queen you shall be until there comes another, younger and more beautiful to cast you down and take all that you hold dear.” The words that had haunted her for so long finally came true.  

* * *

Jaime had been arrested long before Cersei had. He had fought as best he could, but it hadn’t been enough. There were both dragons and a large army of Unsullied and Second Sons. In addition, the Dornishmen had sent soldiers. They weren’t outnumbered, but they were under trained and they were afraid. Fear makes cowards of men. Tyrion had been there with the silver haired woman who rode on the back of the black dragons shoulders. He had ordered Jaime’s arrest.

There was to be a trial for Jaime, but he knew it was going to set up. He would be executed because he had killed Aerys Targaryen, the Silver Queen’s mad father. He pleaded and pleaded for his life, only to scorned at by his brother and looked at accusingly by the Last Dragon. He was going to die.

Jaime had finally stopped pleading for his life when the day he was to die had arrived, and he finally was resigned to it. He had finally accepted it. No amount of begging would change Queen Daenerys' mind, nor would it begin to sway Tyrion. Tyrion owed him, he had saved his brother when he was to be wrongly executed for kingslaying. He shouldn't have expected the same from his younger brother. He was a kinslayer after all. When Tyrion had visited him for the final time that day, Jaime had viciously told Tyrion that he would burn in the seven hells for kinslaying. Tyrion had only replied emotionless, "All of house Lannister will burn in hell. Misery does love its company."  

These were Jaime's final moments, he was to die by burning within the hour. He found this time he was actually afraid. Of course he had faced death before; he fought battles, he killed kings, he was very nearly killed by men of Roose Boltons's. He always escaped those alive, this time he knew there was no escape. He understood now the Hound's fear of fire, he had never spoken of it, but Jaime knew he had been fearful of it. He should have been, fire was a dangerous thing, powerful and hot, the heat would burn one within seconds.

"What of Cersei?" Jaime had questioned Tyrion when he had visited. He had no news of his sister, his lover. He wondered if she managed to get out of King's Landing or if her pride had overcome her and she had stayed to stand her ground. That would get her killed, if she wasn't already dead that is. But really what did it matter if Jaime knew what happened to her, he would be dead soon anyway. Tyrion ignored the question anyway. That was Jaime's answer, she was dead. He didn't want to know how or when.  

The door opened then, and he was grabbed roughly by his underarms and dragged out of his cell. **  
**

* * *

 

Cersei could hear screams coming from the Sept of Baelor. She knew instinctively that the screams were Jaime’s. She tried to block it out, but she couldn’t. She was grateful she didn’t have the ability to see what was happening. She was ready to die now too. Her Jaime, her other half, was gone. She always thought they would die together, they were born together and they would die together. Not like this. He wasn’t supposed to burn, and she wasn’t supposed to hang. Perhaps that’s what Maggy the Frog had meant when she had said the valonqar would wrap his hands around her throat and choke the life from her. Cersei was afraid.

The screams had stopped and Tyrion walked in. “You monster. You ape. You killed Jaime. You killed him.” She began to scream at him, she was incoherent. Tyrion only called for the guards standing outside the door to take her to the gallows. She fought them every inch of the way there.

“Tommen!” Cersei screamed, “Where is Tommen? You’ve killed him too!” Tyrion only watched as she struggled and the rope was brought over her neck. She was dead within minutes. The former queen regent was dead. **  
**

* * *

 

**Wildest Dreams:**

Sansa Stark was home. She was finally home in Winterfell. She had missed it so much. There was a feeling of emptiness that surrounded her however, and she felt the loss of her brother, sister, and parents very deeply. She had only watched her father die, but she didn’t need to watch her the others die. The memories there were bittersweet. Bran and Rickon had managed to somehow make it home, with the help of Hodor and Jon. Bran was now the Lord of Winterfell, it was rightfully his as Robb was dead and Jon could hold no lands being the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. Arya was still missing though. As far as they knew, she was dead and all mourned her loss as well.

Sansa never thought she would make it home, being stuck with her cousin and Littlefinger. But she had done it, she outsmarted him and she had killed Littlefinger. He was no longer a problem. He haunted her dreams though. His smile so filled with deceit loomed over her head and his eyes, his eyes so filled with lust and evil still frightened her. But she was free from his looming presence and she was safe. Until she got the letter.

It had been sent by raven and it had come from King’s Landing. From Tyrion, her husband and the man who was supposed to have been executed. The Lannisters, most of the reigning ones were dead, including Cersei. Tyrion was supposed to have been executed for kingslaying. How had he cleverly talked his way out of that, she wondered. That meant she was still married to him, and the Lady of Casterly Rock. She had to go back to King’s Landing, she had to get this marriage annulled so she could in Winterfell in peace once more. The sooner she could get out of the politics of King’s Landing, the happier she would be. The safer she would be.

She wondered about Margaery though, wondered if she was still in King’s Landing with the new Queen and Tyrion. Perhaps she was safely back in Highgarden with Loras and her grandmother. Perhaps she had been killed by Daenerys in order for her to secure her throne as Margaery had been married to both Tommen and Joffrey. Sansa hoped that was not the case, Margaery had been good to her. She had been a friend when Sansa needed one the most and her loss would break Sansa’s heart. If anything, she would make the journey to King’s Landing and settle her affairs, then she would check up on Margaery.

* * *

Margaery Tyrell missed Sansa Stark with a passion. She had struck up a friendship with the miserable girl in order to get information about Joffrey but the poor girl had made her way into Margaery’s heart and the feelings she felt weren’t the ones of friendship she had initially felt. She had fallen in love with her and had been heartbroken when she was whisked away in the night by Lord Baelish. She had wondered and wondered what had happened to her until while imprisoned in the tower, she had heard rumors of Lord Baelish’s bastard daughter Alayne Stone. The girl apparently looked very much like Sansa Stark. Margaery knew very well Littlefinger hadn’t had a daughter, ever. This girl was Sansa and she was alive. Margaery stayed in that tower for months until Cersei had been executed and then Daenerys had relayed orders to have all the charges Cersei put on her dropped and to have her released.

When she went back to court to thank the queen and Tyrion, who she knew had some hand in her release, she was both delighted and surprised to learn that Daenerys had invited Sansa to court. She would be a guest of the queen until the marriage to Tyrion was annulled and then she could happily go back home. She would never have to come back to King’s Landing unless she wanted to, which Margaery thought highly unlikely as Sansa had dealt with so much trauma here. She had accepted Dany’s invitation, but Margaery knew that had to have been with some reluctance. She was meant to arrive in a day or so as far as Margaery knew. She had been released only a month after the letter had been sent.

As she sat on her bed in the room she once shared with Tommen, the door opened. In the doorway stood Sansa Stark. Her auburn hair looked darker than it had been when she had last seen her, due to the hair dye she had to disguise herself with. But she smiled when Margaery looked at her.

“You’re alive,” Sansa said softly. “I was so worried Cersei had you killed.”

“She tried,” Margaery replied while she stood up to embrace Sansa. “She had me imprisoned on false charges of adultery and treason. She wanted me dead. She wanted me away from Tommen.”

“Why aren’t you in Highgarden? What of Tommen? I hadn’t heard any news of him since I left.”

“There is a seat for House Tyrell on the Small Council. I wanted it, I’m certainly more capable of giving advice than my father is and my grandmother had no desire to come back. Tommen,” Margaery paused, unsure of how to explain what had happened to that little boy who only wanted to please his mother and be good. She took a deep breath and continued, “Tommen is dead. When Cersei heard Daenerys was going to invade King’s Landing, she had him smothered in his sleep. She didn’t want him to be a casualty, she didn’t want Daenerys to have a little boy killed. She cried out for him when she was arrested, she didn’t remember what she did. Daenerys wanted him as a ward though, she had no intention to harm him.”

Sansa only looked at her solemnly. She was unsurprised Cersei’s fear and paranoia got the better of her. It was only a matter of time before her fear got one of her children killed. “What of Myrcella?”

“Myrcella is alive. She is still betrothed to Prince Doran’s younger son. She is missing an ear due to a stunt pulled by Arianne Martell, but she is otherwise unharmed.”

“And the queen. Is she mad? Or is she sane?”

“I think she is stable. Her intentions for the kingdom seem  to be good. She is not one to cross though. She banished one man for betraying her and in Essos she had nobles who kept slaves crucified. She was married to a Khal of the Dothraki, and walked into his funeral pyre after he died. She walked out alive, and not alone. The dragons she conquered Westeros with came out of the flames with her.”

“That is amazing.”

“It is. Would you like to walk through the gardens with me?”

Sansa smiled at her, she had missed walking the gardens with Margaery. She had missed being in her presence. Somewhere along the way, she knew she had fallen in love with Margaery. Walking along the gardens felt safe and familiar. Some of the only happy times to happen to her here were in this garden with Margaery.Being with her today though felt different. She felt lighter and there was less doom and gloom looming over her head. She was happy and content.

“Margaery, you know once my marriage is annulled, I’ll be going back to Winterfell.”

“I do know,” Margaery replied somewhat sadly. “The queen mentioned it. Don’t disappear into the night again though. At least come and say goodbye to me this time.”

Sansa had wanted to say goodbye the first time, she just hadn’t been able to. She smiled. “I will.”

“The queen told me your marriage wouldn’t take long to annul. All you are meant to do is sign a paper and then you are free to go whenever you please. They are to be drawn up in a couple days. Lord Tyrion is taking care of it, for the most part.”

“That is good news. But how can I trust her? She has every reason to want me dead. My father fought against hers and hers lost.”

“I think she understands that children cannot be held accountable for their father’s actions.”

They continued to walk until evening. They were invited to dinner with the queen and they walked to the queen’s apartments together, arm in arm. When they walked in, Daenerys stood up to greet them. She was smiling and Sansa took that as a good sign. She didn’t look as fearsome as the invasion stories said, but Sansa knew she wouldn’t want to cross her.

The dinner went well, better than Sansa could’ve hoped. She could leave within a couple days. Daenerys already had drawn up the annulment papers. Tyrion had already signed, and after Sansa signed it, she realized it was over. She was no longer married. No longer the Lady of Casterly Rock. She was free to marry if she chose and she was free from the Lannisters.

Margaery walked Sansa to her room that night and she noticed that Sansa was practically skipping. 

“You’re free,” Margaery pulled Sansa into a hug. “You can go home whenever you wish now, though I wish you would stay a little longer. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Sansa said quietly. Then Margaery leaned over and she kissed Sansa gently. Sansa kissed her back and left Margaery shocked.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Margaery said quietly. Sansa smiled and gently pulled Margaery into her and room and closed the door.

* * *

Sansa decided to stay for just a little longer. She didn’t want to leave Margaery just yet. She was happy. Daenerys surprised her though one day. She offered Sansa a spot on the small council with her reasoning being anyone who could get away from the Lannisters and outsmart Littlefinger, could give her good counsel. As she was also from the North, she could give counsel as to how rule the North. Sansa couldn’t say yes though, she knew that. She loved being with Margaery, but it was time to go home. The problem was breaking it to Margaery.

As they lay in bed one night a week after Daenerys’ offer, she told her. Margaery wasn’t surprised though. She knew Sansa wasn’t going to want to stay in King’s Landing for much longer, she was surprised she stayed as long as she did. She kissed Sansa and told her she loved her.

“I’ll visit you,” Sansa promised her that same night.

“I know.” 

* * *

Sansa left a week after that. She only looked back once, to see Margaery looking back at her. In hindsight, she could’ve stayed. She could’ve been happy. After all the Seven Kingdoms were under new rule. The Targaryens were back for now and it was better. Daenerys was loved by most as far as Sansa could tell and the capital was safe to be in. She could’ve stayed. She could’ve stayed with Margaery. She was content to visit for now.

She would have to be.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first serious Game of Thrones fic. If anyone is interested in reading more, the ending is ambiguous enough I could write a sequel. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
